


The Man With the Child in His Eyes

by Lothiriel84



Category: The Infinite Bad (Podcast)
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Flash Fic, Gen, I Don't Even Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 09:52:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13362081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: Sebastian watches over Joy as she sleeps.





	The Man With the Child in His Eyes

He was not crying. Definitely not. The idea alone was just plain ridiculous.

He cleared his throat, somewhat awkwardly, hurriedly clasped a hand over his mouth when that caused the small body slumped against his shoulder to stir ever so slightly.

Holding his breath, he peered down to check if she was still asleep. Her face looked so calm and relaxed, in a way it seldom did in her waking hours; he struggled against the urge to clear his throat once more, clumsily adjusted his arm protectively around her shoulders.

Cornelia might be a lot of things, but at least she was trying to do her best for Joy. And then there was Dorothy, of course – that had to be enough.


End file.
